


A Different Dynamic

by Quilly



Series: The Garden of Fate [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Soulmate AU, in which the question is begged "what do you do when you don't romantically love your soulmate"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat loves his soulmate.</p><p>But not THAT way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au dump. the prompt was basically how would a human gamkar function without the concept of a moirallegiance--or, how do you soulmate when you really don't want to get personal with your soulmate's junk.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don’t love your soulmate.

 

Okay, that’s gross oversimplification. You _adore_ him. You are _crazy_ about him. You don’t feel right when he isn’t making idiotic comments in your ear.

But you do not want to kiss Gamzee Makara, let alone do the Nasty with him. Ugh.

Gamzee doesn’t seem to care either way. Once he went in for what you thought was a kiss and you turned your face away. He just nuzzled you and went on talking about his dumb video game or whatever it is he’s obsessed with now. Maybe it’s a card game?

He puts his arm around you and you feel whole. He speaks your name and you grin, even though you try hard to fight it down.

It’s night in the dorm and he needs to get back to his before curfew, but you’re curious, and you take his face in your hands. He grins and leans his head against your hand. You stroke his cheek with your thumb, you dumb romantic you, and just sort of look into his eyes. You are satisfied. But you don’t want anything…more. Just this. Just this is perfect.

Just to check…

You lean forward, carefully and slowly, and Gamzee lets you, though he looks a little puzzled the closer you get.

Your lips touch. It’s awkward.

You pull back and make a face, and Gamzee busts out laughing.

“What I’ve been thinking too, best friend,” he says, fondly and amused, and you scrub at your mouth and sigh, leaning your head back against the wall.

“I thought soulmates meant romantic partner for life,” you grump, despite yourself. It figures you’d get someone who completes your soul but can’t satisfy your body on account of your body violently recoiling from the thought.

“Way I see it,” he says, laying his head in your lap for you to stroke his hair, “we got a good thing going here. Soulmates are the ones as you can’t choose.” He grins. “Still gotta find the love of your life, huh, Karbro? The one what you choose?”

You’re glad he understands you so well. You lean down again, but to kiss his forehead. He makes a pleased hum.

“’sides,” he says, “I got the peek on for some sweet brother at the card place what has a fine plush rump and a sweet ‘hawk.”

You push him off your lap, grinning, and then he teases you about the hot TA in your Physics class, and when he leaves you go to bed with a sappy smile on your face.

You have the official best soulmate of all time.


End file.
